20 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5569 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5569); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Ostatnie kłamstwo Dżohy, odc. 4 (Le dernier monsonge de Djoha); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Obrażona Pysia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 33, (seria II odc. 11) (Lightsaber Lost); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 13/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Choroba Alzheimera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Święto Epifanii w Kościele Greckokatolickim - Przemyśl 2012; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Glee - odc. 16 (Home); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Plebania - odc. 1824; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Klan - odc. 2212 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2338; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Danceland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon do malowania, odc. 41 (Wilson & the Paint Wagon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Nieustraszony (Huo Yuan Jia (aka Jet Lee's Fearless)) - txt str.777 99'; film akcji kraj prod.Chiny, USA, Hongkong (2006); reż.:Ronny Yu; wyk.:Jet Li, Betty Sun, Dong Yong, Shidou Nakamura, Collin Chou; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Program Hades - cz. 1 (Hades Factor, p. 1) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mick Jackson; wyk.:Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Anjelica Huston, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Bezsenność (Insomnia) 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Christopher Nolan; wyk.:Al Pacino, Hilary Swank, Robin Williams, Maura Tierney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 16 (Home); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 11/12 Jobhopping, czyli nowa praca (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Jobhopping); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 347 Szpilki w stogu siana; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Dżoncio" (Julian Tuwim); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Familiada - odc. 1907; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Sąsiedzi - odc. 102 (326) - Szatański plan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 690 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (66); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy-Sport to zdrowie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:15 Wino, kabaret i śpiew; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 12/13 - Mityng 23'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 469 - Zniknięcie Agaty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt str.777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Alibi na piątek - Gdzie jesteś Amando? (Gone Baby Gone) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Ben Affleck; wyk.:Casey Affleck, Michelle Monaghan, Morgan Freeman, Ed Harris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Miłość, kawa i pies (Heavy Petting) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Marcel Sarmiento; wyk.:Malin Akerman, Kevin Sussman, Brendan Hines, Steven Rosen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Rozmowy kontrolowane 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Telezakupy 17:15 Agro kurier 17:30 Kurier Opolski 17:34 Pogoda 17:35 Prosto z lasu 17:55 Fit in Deutsch 18:10 Schlesien Journal 18:20 Nasza wieś 18:30 Kurier Opolski 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Wszystko jasne 19:05 Żyjmy zdrowo 19:25 Polska w reportażu 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 175; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Opolski 22:03 Pogoda 22:05 Wszystko jasne 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Dzień powszedni w Kabulu (Hidden Side of Kabul, The/Vivre Kaboul); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Forum - wydanie 175; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:00 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 51 (odc. 51); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:42 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:58 Dzień powszedni w Kabulu (Hidden Side of Kabul, The/Vivre Kaboul); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 13 - Wielkie cięcie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Przygody Animków (60) - serial animowany 07.50 Scooby-Doo 2 (16) - serial animowany 08.20 Miś Yogi (7, 8) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastêpcza (121, 122) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (96) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (171) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (176) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (32) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (30) - talk-show 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (84) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1428) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (35) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (177) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (94) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1429) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (239) - serial komediowy 20.05 Fałszywa dwunastka 2 - komedia, USA 2005 22.00 Predator 2: Starcie w miejskiej dżungli - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 00.10 Gwiazda Południa - film przygodowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania 1969 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (34) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Julia (14) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1543) - serial obyczajowy 11.30 39 i pół (12) - serial komediowy 12.30 Ostry dyżur (6) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Mango - telezakupy 13.45 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.45 Detektywi (1/2) - serial fab.-dok. 15.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (2) - serial fab.-dok. 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Julia (15) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże - film fantasy, USA/Nowa Zelandia/Niemcy 2002 23.40 Odwet - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2003 01.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 105; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Moja misja na ziemi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Między nami bocianami - odc. 3 - Pierwsze loty za płoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 865; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 350* Kozy i barany; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kobiety z Auschwitz 37'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dzieci Przełomu - opowieść o nieprzeciętnych; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Smaki polskie - Sztuka mięsa; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego 25'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Kabaret Mumio; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Laserowa korekcja wzroku; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 36 - Duchy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 464 - Nauczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Człowiek z marmuru - txt str.777 153'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Michał Tarkowski, Piotr Cieślak, Wiesław Wójcik, Krystyna Zachwatowicz, Bogusław Sobczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Plebania - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 36 - Duchy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 464 - Nauczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Człowiek z marmuru 153'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Michał Tarkowski, Piotr Cieślak, Wiesław Wójcik, Krystyna Zachwatowicz, Bogusław Sobczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.00 Muzyczny Relaks 12.00 W świecie nauki 12.30 Prekursorzy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Radio Silesia Flash 15.25 Chwytaj dzień 16.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 16.30 Popcorn TV 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Dżeki i Nuka 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce